Kaiba's hidden feelings
by demon's soul
Summary: what would happen if kaiba fell for the darker virsion of yugi, and poor yugi had no idea of the whole thing?
1. Chapters 1 and 4

Kaiba's Hidden Feelings

Chapter 1- the final battle

One year has passed since their first escape from the shadow realm. After Kaiba's duel monsters tournament started, Kaiba and Yami determinedly fought their way to the semi-final. And that's where this story begins.

"Ha ha ha... as long as I have my Oblisk The Tormenter on the field Yugi, you will never beat me." Kaiba called out to his opponent.

_Agh... he's right. I have no monsters on the field. If I don't draw a monster card, I'll lose when he attacks again._ Yami said mentally.

Yami closed his eyes as he drew his final card. His eyes widened when he saw what he drew.

_By the look in his eyes, he must have drawn a powerful card. He looks so cute when he's trying to think._ Kaiba whispered in his mind as a small smile grew on his face.

"I play the magic cards, feind sancuary and multply. With these cards, I'll have enough monsters to sacrifice to summon, Slifer The Sky Dragon!" Yami cried as his god monster appeared on the field. "Slifer, attack Oblisk now!!!"

"This isn't over, Oblisk counter attack!" Kaiba ordered just in time.

The two monsters attacks collided, causing a huge blast. A blinding light soon formed around the two duelists.

"What have you done Kaiba?"

Kaiba didn't respond as the blinding light slowly crept toward them. Yugi's friends watched in horror as their best friend and his rival where being consumed by the blinding light. The two duelists let out a harsh scream, as the light slowly caused them to lose consciousness.

Chapter 2- Return to the virtual world

Yami slowly opened his eyes, as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Agh... my head. What happened?" Yami mumbled as he rose to his feet. He looked over his shoulders, and found Kaiba unconscious. "Kaiba? Kaiba, wake up!" Yami shook Kaiba, trying to wake him up.

Kaiba opened his eyes in a flash, and pushed Yami away from him. "What in the world is going on here?" Kaiba snapped angrily. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but it looks like a labyrinth maze." Yami answered. "But the question is, how did we get here?"

Kaiba snorted, as he looked at his duel disk, and noticed that it was sparking. "I doubt that this place is real Yugi. Maybe this _illusion_ was caused by a malfunction in my duel disk."

"I'm not sure if I'm right or not. But this looks like the same maze that me and my friends had to go through to rescue you from your own game." Yami stated.

_Why do these things always happen to me? _Kaiba cursed mentally. _Well, at least I'm stuck here with Yugi, and not the foolish mutt he calls a friend. _

"Come on Kaiba, we can't stay here." Yami said as he started to walk away, with Kaiba following close behind him.

After an hour or so of walking, Kaiba heard something that sounded like thunder... but indoors? Yami took a quick peek around the corner, and started to sweat nervously.

"RUN!!!" Yami demanded as he ran pasted the confused Kaiba.

"Why?" Kaiba called back.

He soon got his answer when a machine duel monster came racing straight for them. Kaiba decided to take Yami's advice, and started to run too.

"You'd better have a better idea, cause we'll never out run them!" Kaiba yelled angrily.

Yami had a hard time trying to think while he was running. He looked down at his duel disk, and thought of a plan. "Kaiba, hold on a second... " He said as he placed a card on his duel disk. _If this is the same place, then this should work._

"Yugi what are you doing?" Kaiba asked as a big hat came down and covered them.

"Don't get excited Kaiba. It's just my magical hats. It teleported us just in time." Yami said as the hat vanished.

_I love the way that guy thinks._ Kaiba thought as he blushed slightly, causing Yami to giggle.

"What are you blushing for?" Yami laughed.

Kaiba's eyes widened, as he turned his head and responded, "Nothing... "

Yami's eyes narrowed into a glare, and he turned to walked away.

_God, I want him... but how do I tell him, and how will he react? There's no way he feels the way I feel, or is there? I have always been attracted to this darker side of him. It's like he's a different person. Wait! Maybe this is a different person. _Kaiba wondered as the place started to shake wildly.

Kaiba looked back to find Yami loosing his balance. Not long after that he fell on top of Kaiba, and their lips met.

Kaiba, slightly shocked, pushed Yami off of him and asked, "Are you okay Yugi?"

Yami looked in his eyes and answered, "Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked and said, "Don't be... " And he grabbed Yami's shoulders and pulled him toward him and kissed him deeply.

Really shocked and confused, Yami pushed Kaiba away from him an asked "What was up with that, Kaiba?"

Kaiba didn't say anything. All he did was gently embrace Yami, and kissed him deeply again.

_What's up with Kaiba?_ Yugi asked from his soul room.

_I have no idea Yugi, but maybe it's best that you don't get involved. _Yami replied, as Yugi passed out from the shock.

"Kaiba, this has to wait. We have to get back to Battle City." Kaiba nodded in agreement.

"Yugi... I-"

"Kaiba, " Yami interrupted, "I told you before; I'm not Yugi. My name is Yami." _I have never seen this side of Kaiba before. It's kind of strange, but I'm actually starting to like it. _

_I thought so... _Kaiba thought as his eyes narrowed into a glare._ Why didn't I beleive him before when he told me? It was so abvious._

Yami began to try and figure his way out of the maze, when Kaiba shocked him when he placed his arms around his waist. Not that Yami minded.

After a half an hour of walking, Yami spotted the end of the maze.

"I can't believe it... " Kaiba said in disbelief.

Kaiba grabbed Yami's shoulders and pulled him into his embrace. Yami's eyes widened slightly. But then he returned the embrace with a soft kiss. Kaiba ran his tongue across Yami's lower lip, asking for entrance. And he was almost instantly granted what he wanted.

They slowly parted, gasping for air. "Let's go... " Yami said.

Kaiba nodded his head, and they slowly walked out of the maze. As soon as they stepped foot out of the maze, they found themselves surrounded by the same blinding light that trapped them the maze. Then everything went black.

"Hey Yugi, wake up man!" a familiar voice demanded.

When Yami opened his eyes, he saw Joey and Tristan standing over him with a worried look on their faces. Yami quickly let Yugi take over before he had a chance to see if Kaiba made it back.

"Agh... what happened? Where am I?" Yugi mumbled in a groggy voice.

"You're in your room. You were in a duel, then a bright light caused you to pass out." Joey explained.

"We were all worried about you Yugi." Tea said when she appeared at the door. "You've been out cold for 2 or 3 hours."

_Hey Yami?_

_Yes Yugi?_

_Do you think that really happened?_

_Did what really happen?_

_You know the maze and Kaiba kissing us?_

_I don't know Yugi._

Chapter 3- The Challenge

After the Battle City Tournament was over, things got back to normal. Except for the fact that Kaiba was freaking Yugi out. Kaiba was actually treating Yugi like a friend than a rival.

"What's up with Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but he's kinda creeping me out." Yugi responded.

"Well, at least he's not being a snob like always." Tea said.

The next day, Yugi found a note on his locker from Kaiba.

"What's it say Yugi?"

"Let me read it first." Yugi pulled the note from Joey's hand. "He wants to duel me after school."

Joey let out a huge sigh and said, "Man, that guy doesn't give up does he?"

Tristan looked at Yugi as he asked "You're not gonna go are you?"

"I think so, but I think I should go alone."

"Come on let us come Yugi." Tea pleaded.

"No Tea. I think Kaiba wants me to come alone."

"Well, okay. But you better tell us how you kicked his ass tomorrow." Joey said.

Yugi nodded and ran off to get his duel monsters deck.

_Why do you think Kaiba wants to duel us, when he almost beat us in Battle City? _Yami sighed at the question.

_I don't know Yugi, But maybe it's best if I take over for now._ Yugi nodded and walked into his soul room.

Yami saw Kaiba waiting for him when he got to Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba looked around and said, "I see you didn't bring your cheerleaders Yami." He turned around and let him to his dueling arena.

"Why did I have to come here, when we could've used our duel disks?"

" 'Cause I never wanted to duel you _that_ way." Yami froze in confusion.

"Then w-" Kaiba cut him off with a soft kiss.

Yami relaxed and hugged Kaiba tightly. Kaiba's hands wandered the inside of Yami's shirt. Yami moaned as Kaiba's tongue wandered the caverns of his mouth.

"Seto, where are you?" a small voice called out.

Yami and Kaiba slowly parted and Kaiba let out a disappointed whimper.

"I'll be there in a minute Mocuba!" Kaiba cursed his little brother's bad timing.

Yami started to walk out of the room. "Come over to my place this Saturday. I don't care what time."

Chapter 4

"So yuge, how'd ya win? Did you make Kaiba cry like a baby when you won?" Joey asked in excitment.

"I don't know... I can't remember anything that happened in that duel. I don't even remember being in a duel."

"What's wrong? Did you lose and now you're too embaressted to talk about it?" Tristan teased.

"Tristan, don't tease him." Tea said.

"Sorry Yugi. I know you put that snob in his place."

"Really guys, I don't remember being in a duel. But maybe Yami does... " a bright light shown out of the millinium puzzle and Yami appeared.

"Yami, do you remember how the duel went?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, tell us what happened before Joey starts to foam at the mouth."

"Too late... " Tea sighed as foam continued poring out of Joey's mouth.

Okay people, that's enough for now. If you want more, send me some reviews. Personly, I thought this was horrible. I just put this on for some of my friends. Or maybe I just wanted to scare them. laughs evilly This isn't the whole chapter, I just hit a writers block. DAMN WRITERS BLOCKS!!! Heres how it works: 2 reviews gets the rest of this chapter, 3 reviews gets another chapter, and if I get 5, I'll put a lemon in this story (or at least try).


	2. Chapter 4 continued

Chapter 4 cont....

Thank you all for your reviews. like i promised, here's the rest of the chapter. it's not too long, but i tried hard to make it funny. Since i got 7 reviews, i'll keep my other promise by writing a lemon for this messed up story. but that won't be for another 2 chapters at least well, maybe 3 i don't know. i'm really glad you guys liked Joey foaming at the mouth and little Yugi not remembering what happened. i really got to give my thanks to my friend Yuki for giving me that idea. okay, enough of my senceless ramming, here's your chapter.

The next day, the gang was at their last class. Yugi, Tristan, and Tea was getting a little pissed off at Joey for obvious reasons.

"Um, Joey? Will you please stop tapping your pen on your desk?" Tea calmly asked, surprisenly since she was _really_ ticked off.

"I can't help it! One more minute, and I'll claw my own eyes out!!!" Joey whispered really eritated.

"Won't that be a blessing?" Tristan teased.

They had to put up with Joey's tapping for another 15 mintues before the bell finally rang. Before they had a chance to gather all their stuff, Joey sped out of the classroom. When they caught up with Joey, he was jumping up and down wildly shouting "I'm free! I'm free!"

Tea, Tristan, and Yugi just stared at the celebrating blond infront of them. They continued watching Joey run back and forth down the halls for another 2 minutes until, "Joey, look out!!!" Yugi yelled as Joey bumped into something and fell to the floor.

"Watch were you're going you Wheeler!!!" an angry voice yelled.

Joey rubbed his head and looked up. "Kaiba? You're acually at school today?" he yelled.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, dog-boy." Kaiba answered coldly.

"Don't be like that Kaiba." Yugi said. Kaiba looked at Yugi, and his eyes softened.

I know, bad way to end a chapter, but I hit another writers block. Will someone please give me some ideas.


End file.
